Angel and Destiny
by Kithara Blue
Summary: Hinata adalah malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk membuat permohonan Naruto menjadi kenyataan. Itulah takdir yang telah ditetapkan, dan takdir selalu merangkaikan kisah-kisah. Dengan itu, turunlah Hinata ke bumi dan mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum Naruto terbangun. Special for Naruto's Birthday (and My Birthday #plak) Mind to RnC? Thanks before :)


**_Disclaimer : Naruto © __Masashi Kishimoto_-_sensei_**

**_Angel and Destiny © Kithara Blue_**

**_Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, AU, ect._**

**_Special for __Naruto's Birthday (and My Birthday #plak) _**

**_~oo000oo~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Tuhan telah menetapkan takdir manusia, dan takdir itu akan berjalan beriringan dengan kita hingga kematian telah merengkuh jiwa kita. Tuhan selalu mempunyai rahasia dan kejutan manis di setiap kesulitan yang telah kita rasakan, itulah yang Naruto yakinkan pada dirinya selalu, bahwa Tuhan mencintainya. Walau harus ditakdirkan pada dirinya menjadi seorang yatim piatu tapi dia tidak pernah barang sedetik pun membenci Tuhan. Disamping itu, tidak dipungkiri hati kecilnya selalu menginginkan kehadiran orangtua dan merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga utuh dalam hidupnya. _'Walau hanya sebentar bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup.' _Naruto tersentak dan kemudian menggeleng pelan kepalanya. Astaga, dia merasa seperti tidak mensyukuri apa yang telah diberikan Tuhan padanya. Entah mengapa seharian ini dia menjadi lebih sering melamun dan pikirannya menjadi sangat kacau balau. Dia tidak menginginkan menjadi orang yang meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpanya, itu bukanlah dirinya dan hal itu menurutnya sangat tidak dewasa.

"Hah~" Naruto menghela nafas berat sambil melirik tugas rumah dari gurunya yang hampir selesai dikerjakannya. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi sore, dia merasa dirinya kesepian terlebih saat dia membuka pintu kamar apartementnya dan tidak mendapati seorang pun yang menjawab salamnya. Naruto meletakkan sedikit seperti membanting pensilnya secara tiba-tiba ke atas bukunya, dia mulai lelah dengan pemikirannya yang membuatnya seperti terjebak dalam kejenuhan terhadap hidupnya sekarang. Naruto memijit pelipisnya sejenak kemudian mematikan lampu belajarnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu berjalan perlahan ke atas kasurnya kemudian berbaring dan meletakkan tangan kirinya menutupi kedua matanya. Ah dia sangat lelah hari ini, mungkin itu yang membuatnya seperti ini, dia membutuhkan tidur dan melupakan kesusahannya setelah itu dia pasti bisa menjadi Naruto yang ceria lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis bermata lavender menatap sedih pemuda berambut pirang di bumi sana yang menampakan sorot kesedihan dan kesepian dari matanya yang senada warna samudra, namun terlihat dia selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Sungguh pria yang teguh dan tegar." Kalimat dengan nada pelan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Hinata. Tak selang beberapa menit lamanya, gadis itu tersentak ketika suara baritone tegas memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Hinata, Tuhan mengutusmu memberikan pemuda itu kehangatan keluarga, Tuhan menginginkan ketika dia terbangun nanti dia melihat orang tuanya." Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kiba menyampaikan pesan tersebut. Entah mengapa ada rasa senang menyelubungi hatinya, dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu karena dia bisa melihat senyum bahagia pemuda itu. Membahagiakan orang adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya dirinya bahagia juga, sebagai seorang malaikat.

Hinata adalah malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk membuat permohonan Naruto menjadi kenyataan. Itulah takdir yang telah ditetapkan, dan takdir selalu merangkaikan kisah-kisah. Dengan itu, turunlah Hinata ke bumi dan mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum Naruto terbangun.

Secercah cahaya menelisik masuk perlahan-lahan ke dalam ruang kamar Naruto, membuat si empunya terganggu dan memaksakan diri untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto hingga membuatnya tersentak dan mendadak bangkit mendudukan diri hingga membuat kepalanya terantuk.

"Auch!" dia mengindahkan perasaan sakit dikepalanya walau tangannya sontak saja mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terantuk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah tersenyum geli melihat mimik mukanya yang seperti melihat hantu. Ah, bagaimana tidak? Naruto seperti melihat ibunya kembali hidup dan begitu nyata berada didepannya, menatapnya penuh sayang dengan senyum terbingkai diwajahnya. Apakah ini mimpi? Oh Tuhan, mendengar doa-nya malam tadi.

"Ibu!" Naruto yang telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarnnya kemudian tersenyum sumringah dan secepat kilat memeluk Kushina hingga hampir saja mereka terjerembab. "Hahaha... hey, apa kau tidak ingin memelukku, bocah?" suara baritone yang tegas membuat Naruto segera mungkin mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung saja matanya melihat pria yang mirip dengannya hanya saja lebih dewasa dengan rambut kuning yang persis sama dengannya. Matanya seakan memanas dan terasa cairan bening jatuh dari matanya dan menelusuri pipinya. Ah, memalukan! Secepat kilat Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya, sambil tertawa perlahan dia berkata "Ayah, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, dia masih ketawa pelan penuh kebahagian setelah menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Tuhan, mendengarkan permohonanmu." Kushina mengelus pelan pipi Naruto yang membuat anaknya tersebut membelalakan mata. Bagi Naruto ini pertama kalinya dia disentuh penuh kasih sayang dari ibunya setelah sekian lama, dia memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi kehangatan yang didapatkannya, dia tau ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, dan dia harus memanfaatkan waktunya sebaik mungkin untuk mengobati kerinduannya. Naruto juga merasakan ayahnya, Minato kini mengelus perlahan puncak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dia bisa merasakan senyum kini terbingkai manis di wajah kedua orang tuanya walau matanya terpejam.

Hinata tidak menampakkan dirinya, dia melihat kehangatan keluarga pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto tersebut dari pojokan ruangan. Senyum tipis dan perasaan lega saat dirinya melihat Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan entah mengapa degup-degup jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah hari ini, dia berkata ingin merasakan seharian penuh bersama orang tuanya. Tentu saja Minato dan Kushina mengangguk pasrah mengiyakan permintaan anak mereka tersebut. Mereka berjalan keliling kota Konoha yang asri, duduk ditaman kota yang melihat danau yang tenang, dan beberapa kali Naruto tertawa lepas bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Dia bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang tidak ingin jauh dari orang tuanya, bersikap manja dan selalu ingin diperhatikan. Hinata yang melihat Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum geli sekali-kali jika pemuda itu berlaku konyol.

"... dan kau tau, Ayah? Sakura itu sekarang lebih kuat dari aku. Ah bagaimana dia bisa begitu, padahal wajahnya sangat manis! Hahaha." terdengar suara tawa yang harmonis dari ruang makan di apartement kecil Naruto. Begitu terasa kehangatan keluarga di ruang makan itu, saat ini Naruto sedang menceritakan hal yang tidak bisa dilupakannya dalam hidupnya yang terlewati oleh orangtuanya, membuat Minato dan Kushina ikut tertawa saat mendengar kisah konyol Naruto yang terkadang ingin membuat orang menepuk jidat saat mendengarnya.

"Makanan sudah siap!" seru Kushina riang.

Tak berselang beberapa menit, masakan telah terhidang di meja makan membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang, "Mmm, masakan ibu sangat enak, masih sama seperti dulu!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya.

Entah mengapa Naruto menjadi sedih ketika mengingat bahwa ini tidak bisa terjadi selamanya. "Ibu? Apakah ini bisa berlangsung untuk selamanya?" Naruto tersenyum pedih menatap makanan dihadapannya.

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan tidak tau harus menjawab apa, sedangkan Hinata tersentak, hatinya seperti tersayat mendengar pernyataan penuh harapan yang tidak mungkin terjadi itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

"Hahahha!" semua menatap bingung Naruto yang mendadak mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tertawa tanpa sebab menampakan deretan giginya yang bersih. "Begini saja aku sudah senang! Yosh, ibu dan ayah walau dimana pun kalian berada nantinya, harus melihat aku suatu saat akan menjadi pemimpin negri ini, ok?" Seru Naruto penuh semangat, membuat orang tuanya kembali tersenyum sambil mengangguk, ada rasa haru di hati Minato dan Kushina. Ah inilah hidup.

Esok harinya, Naruto tetap ingin tidak sekolah. Dan Minato tidak menyetujui hal itu, dengan berat hati dia ke sekolah walau pada akhirnya konsentrasinya tidak terbentuk seharian ini. Hatinya ingin sekali dia kembali ke rumah, ada perasaan tidak rela jikalau ketika dia pulang nanti kedua orangtuanya sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia begitu takut dan entah mengapa dia merasa sangat kecewa jika perpisahannya dengan orangtuanya tanpa harus ada salam perpisahan.

Ketika lonceng pulang berbunyi, dengan sigap Naruto berlari pulang dan berharap kedua orangtuanya bisa memberinya sambutan saat dia pulang nanti. Dan betapa kecewanya dirinya saat tidak menemukan siapa pun di apartementnya.

Naruto berjalan kearah balkon dan menatap langit yang mendung, dia tersenyum menatap langit, "Ayah, Ibu, sejujurnya aku ingin memberikan salam perpisahan, kenapa kalian begitu cepat pergi? Tapi tak apa, aku sungguh mencintai kalian," gerimis mulai mengetuk-ngetuk bumi, hening untuk beberapa saat, Naruto masih menatap langit yang diselubungi langit yang mendung, "Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan bersama ayah dan ibu walau sebentar... tapi sungguh itulah hal terindah."

Entah mengapa saat hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi, Naruto ingin sekali duduk di taman kota melihat pemandang danau seperti saat dia bersama orangtuanya. Dan disinilah dia, dibawah rinai hujan yang deras yang mengguyur badannya hingga basah kuyup, tetap saja dia duduk seorang diri di bangku taman kota walaupun bibirnya telah membeku dan tubuhnya menggigil, dia tetap pada tempatnya menatap kosong air danau yang beriak karena hantaman dari tetesan hujan yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Oh Tuhan!" Hinata berseru di atas langit saat melihat Naruto jatuh pingsan karena kedingan di bumi sana. Dia ingin sekali menolong pemuda itu, tapi apalah daya. Dia hanya seorang malaikat yang hanya bisa ke bumi jika di perintah oleh Tuhan.

"Hinata, Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik, kurasa dia pantas mendapatkan hadiah. Apa kau keberatan jika kau kuturunkan ke bumi sebagai seorang manusia dan menjadi pendamping pemuda itu? Ibu dan ayahnyalah yang memberi kepercayaan Naruto padamu, bagaimana?" Hinata mendengar hati kecilnya menyampaikan pertanyaan Tuhan padanya. Dengan senyum sumringah dia mengiyakan walau sedikit ada rasa takut menyelubunginya, dia tetap meyakinkan diri bahwa Tuhan selalu akan memberikan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

"Naruto? Naruto?" Naruto mengerjap matanya dan mengetahui kini dirinya berada diruang putih yang sangat asing, "Dimana aku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Naruto?" Naruto melihat kebelakang dan melihat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ayah, Ibu dimana ini?"

"Kau sedang tidak sadarkan diri karena tubuhmu kedinganan akibat kehujanan." Minato menjelaskan keadaan Naruto.

"Naruto, akan ada gadis bermata lavender yang akan memasuki hidupmu. Ibu berharap dialah yang membuatmu tidak kesepian setelah kepergian kami ini. Ibu mohon, bahagiakanlah dia!" Naruto terdiam kemudian tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui permintaan ibunya walupun dia masih tidak mengerti maksud ibunya.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku senang kita merasakan kebersamaan lagi walau sebentar." Naruto berjalan mendekati Minato dan Kushina kemudian memeluk orangtuanya. Hingga semuanya terasa gelap dan dia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"...keadaannya membaik, nona!" Naruto mencium bau menyengat obat-obatan dan terdengar suara lembut perempuan, dia mencoba membuka matanya dan cahaya terang pun membuatnya harus menyipitkan matanya. Naruto merasa kepalanya berat saat dia ingin bergerak, "Pusing!" seru Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_ kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah!"

Naruto melihat perlahan ke sumber suara lembut yang menyapa pendengarannnya tadi. "Kau, Kau siapa?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Istirahatlah, aku yang akan menjagamu. Itu perintah dari Ibumu dan Ayahmu, kuharap kau sudah diberitahu mereka."

Hinata membantu Naruto kembali tidur dan menyamankan dirinya diatas kasur, "Ah ternyata kau, siapa namamu?" Naruto kembali bertanya saat Hinata akan berjalan menjauh.

"Hinata." Gadis bermata lavender itu tersenyum hangat membuat hati Naruto ikut hangat pula, "Sekarang, tidurlah lagi, kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat." Perintah Hinata yang membuat Naruto tersenyum geli, ah gadis ini memerintahnya seolah-olah sudah mengenal dirinya sangat dekat bahkan sudah seperti ibunya, walaupun begitu dirinya sangat tidak terganggu sedikit pun. Ini seperti awal mulainya hidup baru Naruto.

"Terima kasih Ayah, Ibu."

**.**

**.**

–**Ketika sesuatu yang baik pergi, jangan menyesali. Karena jika kamu percaya, sesuatu yg lebih baik telah menanti untuk kamu hampiri****–**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**_Author's place.._**

**_Hahhahhahaha *ketawa canggung* yup yup yup.. saya tau cerita ini rada gaje, sudahlah biar saja... #plak dan saya mau teriakkkk... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO-KUN... SEMOGA MAKIN KECE, CEPET JADIAN SAMA HINATA #amin, CERITA MANGANYA MAKIN KEREN HEHHEHHE_**

**_Dan selain itu, fic ini khusus untuk author ataupun reader yang ulang tahun 10 october. Wah berarti kita sama dong.. TOS DULUUU #tos #jduuug happy birthday to me hahaha ngucapin selamat ultah ke diri sendiri ga dosa kan :p_**

**_Yipppppppppppiiiiiii ini tahun kedua saya bisa ngasih kado fic ke Naruto yey yey yey :) okedeh, saya ga pandai banyak bacot #halah akhir kata..._**

**_Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview, saya menghargai waktu anda :)_**

**_And please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent :)_**

**_Love,_**

**__Kithara Bblue__**


End file.
